exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hilden (Crucible)
Hilden is a young man of Sheikah descent and the Prince of Wisdom. Story Guardian in Shadows Hilden was raised by the old sage Impa as a shinobi to serve under her orders. One of such orders was to save a young woman from the Undead lurking in the Hyrule Field. This woman turned out to be Serah, with whom he quickly fell in love. Hilden helped Serah reach the Temple of Time, where, after meeting the Gerudo Tamara, the trio was given orders to accomplish three trials. Hilden guided the two women around Hyrule, giving hint for the Trials of Power and Courage and accomplishing by himself the complex enigmas and riddles of the Trial of Wisdom. This allowed them to return to the Temple of Time, where Serah was granted the Crucible of Souls. Hilden learned that he was an inheritor to Princess Zelda's powers and the future King of Hyrule. Prince Hilden Now officially in a relationship with Serah, Hilden helped her with overcoming many trials in order to get back Link's Soul, despite facing many trials by himself, such as getting possessed by Bellum or finding a way to exorcise the presence of Majora from Serah's body. He however eventually helped her to overcome those trials and regained his full powers as well as the Triforce of Wisdom. With these powers, he helped Serah and Tamara seal away the monster known as Demise and returned peace to Hyrule, for the time being, ruling as its king. However, to better protect his kingdom, he had to run away when the Hylian Realm began to crumble, finding refuge in the Cheshire Isle. Then, he began to organize another small kingdom in order for Hylian Realm refugees to come there safely. Appearance Hilden is a young blonde Sheikah man with crimson red eyes. He is frail and nimble, and conceals his slightly effeminate body in black bandages and a massive dark coat. Personality Hilden is secretive, timid and introspective, while still being extremely wise and knowledgeable. He cares deeply about his companions but mostly hides his own emotions and desires due to training as a Shinobi. He also possesses great wisdom and acts as a knowledgeable and safe ruler. Powers * Immense Magical Power. Hilden possesses the Triforce of Wisdom and great inner potential as a mage. This allows him to cast an immense variety of spells, both protective and offensive, to wield a variety of elements, to heal and to create illusions. * Mystic Eyes. Hilden possesses the Mystic Eyes of a Sheikah and is thus immune to illusions. * Enhanced Agility and Reflexes. Hilden's reflexes are slightly higher than most humans. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Crucible of Souls predominantly features Hilden. Trivia * Hilden's names comes from a pun between "Hidden" (referring to his Sheikah origins) and the name Hilda, in reference of Hilda and Zelda of Sabrina fame. ** Interestingly enough, a Princess Hilda would later appear in the Legend of Zelda franchise, years after Hilden's creation. Category:Character Category:Hylian Realm